


Something New

by ralf



Series: pillow talk [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A smudge of angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Is there anything you haven't done before?”





	Something New

Sunlight is streaming in through the window and falls onto the bed, where Magnus and Alec are lying side by side, awake but not yet willing to face the day. It's a beautiful morning, it could be peaceful even, but there's a thought nagging at the back of Alec's mind, has been for a while, and he finally wants to rid himself of it.

“Is there anything you haven't done before?” he breaks the quietness, turning his head to watch Magnus's profile. “But want to try, I mean. Obviously,” he adds, feeling a little awkward.

Magnus takes his time thinking about this, considering. “Probably, though I can't imagine what.” He continues before Alec can deflate. “There are things I know I've done at some point but I can't really remember what they feel like.”

Alec perks up at that. Magnus rolls onto his stomach and rises up on his elbows to look at him properly. “There's something I haven't done in about two centuries.” Magnus holds Alec's expectant gaze, something warm in his eyes. “Being touched by someone who loves me.”

Alec's brow draws into a slight frown. “You know that's not what I meant.”

Magnus extends a hand to trace his fingertips along Alec's clacivle slowly. “Yes, I know Alexander.” He sighs. “I know you might not think that way, but take it from someone with lots of experiences. _What_ you do doesn't matter. It's who you do it with that makes all the difference. And to me, everything with you feels new.” He smiles. “Nothing I can recall from memory holds a  candle to this.” He leans forward and plants the softest of kisses on Alec's lips. Then he pulls back and shifts to pillow his head on Alec's shoulder with a content sigh.

Alec feels his insides melt at that, his heart settling warm and happy in his chest and when his fingers find Magnus's hair the last sliver of self-consciousness falls away.

 


End file.
